My Konoha Gakuen Nightmare
by GiMaPi
Summary: When Hinata is transfered to a new school she has to deal with hormonal boys, mean girls, and creepy teachers, oh my!
1. The First Day

Hi, this is my first fanfic so please be nice

O.O.O.O.O.O

I sighed staring out the limo window. I was on my way to my new private school with my cousin, little sister and father. My gaze returned to my lap as I fiddled with my fingers.

''Hinata,'' my cousin chimed, I looked up at him. He seemed very relaxed for going to a school with lots of people we didn't know, hormonal boys just waiting to prey on a young defenseless girl, perverted teach- I stopped myself.

_Calm down Hinata you're over reacting, _I straightened myself and smiled ''Yes Neji?''

He cocked an eyebrow ''Are you ok Hinata? You seem to be tense,''

I almost slapped him, _O__f course I'm tense you idiot! You know how I get around strangers, _but I just smiled shyly ''I'm just nervous I don't know anyone there and I don't make friends very well,''

''Don't worry sis!'' I turned to my left to see my sister smiling brightly; she pointed her thumb at herself then Neji ''We'll make sure you have lots of new friends in no-time,'' then she cracked her knuckles threatingly ''And If any of those boys make a move on you I'll grind them to dust,'' She smiled again and patted my back ''So don't worry!''

I giggled quietly ''Thank you Hanabi,''

''Besides,'' We all turned to father ''Don't the Uchiha's and Sabaku's (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro) attend Konoha Gakuen,''

Neji looked back at me ''He's right,''

My father continued ''It would be good for you to become more acquainted with them, if you are friends with Gaara and Itachi when they become head of their respected companies they could become valuable business partners,''

I smiled at him ''Yes father,'' to be honest I didn't want to be acquainted with them, the Uchiha's were scary with their black eyes that look like bottomless-pits, and the Sabaku's were tough, _very_ tough I was afraid they would beat me to death if I got on their bad side.

I looked up as the car came to a quick halt, exhaling quietly. '_'We're here,'' _Hanabi said in a scary horror film type way.

''Hanabi,'' father said in a stern tone as he crawled out of the limo. She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back. I hesitated getting out of the car ''Come on,'' Neji said extending his hand toward me. With hesitance I took his hand and he pulled me out of the car.

My eye widened as I stared at the school it was_ huge! _It also had very dark, gothic feel to it. I also noticed there were three large buildings.

''Gargoyles!'' I hissed in Neji's ear ''This school has gargoyles! That has got to tell you something's up with this school!''

''Forget it Hinata,'' he said, not bothering to be quiet, or look at me ''We're going to this school, so enough with the ridiculous reasons to go somewhere else,''

I pouted but kept walking. I sighed _well maybe if I keep out of everyone's way and sit in the back I can get through on-_ "Hello Hyuga family!''

I looked up to see a very busty blond woman with pigtails in a simple dress suit beaming brightly at us, behind her to her left was a small woman wearing a similar dress suit with short black hair and black eyes, but unlike the Uchiha's her eyes were cute not scary. I touched my own blue hair wondering if it looked a soft and cute as hers did. The man next to her had white spikey hair that pulled into a white pony tail. He wore a simple black suit, which look very good on him.

My Father reached forward and shook her hand briefly ''a pleasure to meet you ms…'' he stopped implying she never told us our name.

''Tsunade Senju Principle of Konoha Gakuen,'' she said, she then motioned to the woman behind her "TThis is head nurse and assistant vice principal Shizune,'' then she motioned to the man ''And this is vice principal Jiraiya,''

My father shook their hands as well ''Nice to meet you both,''

Shizune only nodded, Jiraiya said ''a pleasure indeed'' his eyes quickly skimming my body.

I moved behind Neji a little, and Hanabi stepped in front of me protectively.

Ms. Tsunade clapped her hands together ''Well shall we begin the tour,'' she then motioned for us to follow her. We walked behind her, Neji holding my hand to make sure I didn't try to run, ''as you can see'' Ms. Tsunade began ''We have a large campus so there is plenty of room for the children to move around in,''.

I could tell by the way Neji squeezed my hand that he didn't like being called a child, frankly neither did I. A 16-year-old girl is not a child nor is a 17-year-old boy. Hanabi either didn't hear or didn't mind being called a child, though at 12 she still kind of was a kid.

As we entered the school I began to see a few students. The older students had on black suits, the girls had black skirts, and the younger students had more uniformy type outfits. The boys had a black sailor top with two badge type marks on the sleeves and black slacks. The girls had a similar top with a ruffled white skirt. When you received the uniform you also had a choice of wearing a cute little hat with a small bow in the back.

''Now why dont we get the kids fitted into some uniforms shall we,'' Tsunade turned quickly clapping her hands together. ''Yes,'' my father replied with a smile.

I turned to Neji and whispered ''The clapping might get annoying after awhile,''

Neji replied ''I'm more concerned about these uniforms I do _not_ want to be stuck in one of those little boy uniforms,''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hanabi squealed when I came out of the dressing room ''You look so cute!'' I blushed and smiled shyly ''Thank you Hanabi you look cute too,''

She beamed at me and adjusted her hat ''Thanks, and thanks for wearing the sailor uniform with me,''

I smiled and opened my mouth

''Well don't expect _me_ to wear it with you,'' Neji came out of the dressing room fixing his black tie ''I wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit,'' he gave the boy's sailor suit a side-ways look then shook his head

''Just be thankful she's friends with dad or-'' she clamped a hand over her mouth as dad and Ms. Tsunade walked in.

He smiled at us ''Don't you two look cute,'' he kissed my head the Hanabi's ''You look good to Neji,''

Neji smiled, then turned to the mirror ''I always look good Uncle, you should know that by now,''

Hanabi walked over to him and pulled his hair ''Ow! Hanabi what was that for!''

''You'll look good when you cut this stuff off,'' she held up his hair in disgust

He snatched his hair away ''Girls happen to love my long hair,'' he said smoothing his hair back into place.

Hanabi shook her head ''Your mom doesn't count,''

He glared at her ''I wasn't talking about my mom Hanabi,''

I giggled at them, they were so silly. Ms. Tsunade handed Neji and me a little piece of paper.

''What's this?'' he asked

''Schedules,'' she replied

''Schedules?''

''For school,''

''Were starting school already!''

''Of course, you and Hinata will start now while Mr. Hyuga and I take Hanabi to her building,''

I sighed and looked at the ground, _I thought that we were going to have a day to adjust to the campus, but no we are thrown right in._

''Well lets go Hinata,'' Neji broke through my thoughts, I nodded and followed him.

We exited the tailoring room and walked down the halls until we came to a staircase, at the top was another hallway, as Neji turned right I unconsciously followed. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me ''Why are you following me?''

I looked at him confused ''Don't we have the same classes?''

He shook his head ''No, I'm a Junior you're a Sophmore, why would we have the same classes?''

I blushed and looked down ''Sorry,''

He patted my head ''No biggy, just pay more attention to your schedule,'' he turned and walked away.

I sighed and looked at my schedule _Math 10 A_

I looked around the halls and turned left.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING

I jumped as the bell rung. I panicked looking at the clock, _great late on my first day,_

I ran down the hall and turned left bumping into someone on my way.

''oomph'' I fell on my butt and blushed.

''I'm so sor-'' I panicked when I looked up and saw who I had run into.

End of chapter one,

Well how was it?

I love reviews and if people like it I'll update soon…..

What the hell am I saying? I'll update just because I hate people who don't update.


	2. A Friendly Face

Just a few quick notes

These are the Girl and Boy sailor uniforms:

Girl - .

Boy - .

Sorry about my grammar in the last chapter, I tried to fix my mistakes with some help from Jay-Boogie but the stupid thing won't let me

I usually have a mental image of what the story looks like, and because I'm not used to having other people read my stories I might leave out a few details so please tell me if I do, but I'll try to make as few mistakes as possible

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Oh my gosh! _I thought in a panic, _of all the people in this school I could have run into it had to be Gaara Sabaku!_

Gaara stared at me as I continued to mentally freak out.

I turned my head trying to avoid his eyes, which didn't work to well, I could still feel them burning a hole into my head.

''Do you plan on getting up anytime soon?'' he asked me.

I stiffened up, _his voice is even scarier than I imagined, _I quickly got up off the ground and brushed some dirt off my skirt.

''Sorry,'' I said eyes still on the ground. We both just stood still for several moments. While I looked down I questioned myself mentally,_ what should I do? I should just run but if I do he might be insulted, and get mad and beat me to death! But I can't just stand here I might flip out and say something stupid._

''Why?'' he suddenly asked.

Keeping my head down I said ''why what?''

''Why won't you look at me?''

Well obviously I couldn't tell him it was because he scared the hell out of me, so I said the first thing that came to mind ''It's respectful to keep one's eyes lowered in the presence of someone with greater power,''

My eyes widened as he slipped his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. His face lowered so he could look me in the eyes.

''Here we are both students of equal stature, understand?''

I blushed profusely but nodded. ''Good,'' he pulled away from me and walked around me, down the hall and out of view.

I stood there and blushed for a few more seconds before shaking my head and regaining my regular posture and walked to class.

Oddly enough most of the students hadn't made it to class yet. There were only 4 or 5 students in the class as I entered the room. I picked a seat in the middle of the room because all the other students were all spread out around the front, back, and sides of the room.

I sighed and stared at my hands in my lap as more students filled the room. Only when someone tapped my shoulder did I look up. Standing next to me was a beautiful girl with bubble gum pink hair she smiled sweetly at me and said ''Hi, you must be new otherwise you'd know'' she pointed at my chair ''That's my seat,'' then her expression turned dead serious ''And if you don't move I'll make your life here a living hell,'' she smiled again ''So move.''

Didn't have to tell me twice, I quickly jumped out of that seat and into the one behind it.

She smiled at me one more time before sliding into the desk. As she did a loud voice rang through the air ''HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!''

The girl groaned and placed her head in her hands. The blond to her right smirked at her ''looks like your boyfriends here Sakura'' she said in a mocking tone.

Sakura glared at her ''Shut up Ino-pig,'' Ino glared back ''Make me 5-head!'' she snapped.

The Sakura was glomped by a tall blond boy ''How are you Sakura-Chan I missed y-'' he was interrupted by a fist to the back of his head.

''Shut up Naruto it's too early in the year for you to be sucking up to Sakura'' said _Sasuke Uchiha!_

I placed my head on the desk feeling faint, _first Gaara now Sasuke, who's next the friken angel of death, please don't see me, _I begged silently.

''Hello, Hinata''

_Shit!_


	3. Meeting New People

Yay! Chapter 3 thank you to all my viewers, I was thinking about giving Hinata a hobby should it be dancing (I love to dance) or painting? Give me your thoughts

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Hello Hinata,''

_Shit_

I kept my head on the desk hoping that Sasuke would just ignore me. I heard a giggle.

_Wait a giggle Sasuke doesn't giggle, _I thought very confused.

''Hinata are you ok?'' the voice asked again, still giggling.

I looked up into chocolate brown eyes, and took a moment to look over this _girl_.

_Chocolate brown eyes, Chinese buns, tomboyish vibes…_

A light bulb went off in my head ''Tenten?'' I asked. Tenten had been friends with Neji since they were very little, but she moved away with her parents around 6 months ago.

She smiled at me ''You do remember me,'' she said sliding in to the seat to me right ''I was afraid you had forgotten me when you didn't look up,''

''Yeah,'' I smiled sheepishly ''I thought you were Sasuke,''

''You thought I was Sasuke?'' I nodded, and she put her left hand to my head and her right on her own head. She closed her eyes concentrating. After a few seconds she pulled away.

''You don't seem to have a fever,'' she said. I blushed ''I've been feeling a bit paranoid since I came here,''

She smiled again ''Understandable,''

BANG

I jumped a little as the classroom door slammed shut

''Alright maggots!'' the teacher with a spiky purple pony tail said slamming her books on the table ''Don't think that just because it's the begging of the year that I'm going to go easy on you!'' as she spoke she quickly wrote something on the chalkboard. She turned around and moved so we could see what she wrote.

The words Anko Mitarashi were written on the board. She slammed her hands on the desk again. She scowled as her gaze drifted over every student.

My eyes drifted to my lap as I fiddled with my fingers. Her gaze was so intense.

BANG ''Hinata Hyuuga!''

I stiffened up ''Yes?'' I asked, my voice rising to a very high pitch.

She held out a black messenger bag ''These are your books for the year don't lose, rip, or damage these books in anyway'' her eye narrowed ''Or their will be serious consequences''

''Yes ma'am,'' I squeaked quickly walking over to her, taking the bag, and almost running back to my seat.

Tenten giggled, I glared at her, what did she find so funny?

As Ms. Mitarashi turned around and began to say something about decimals, Tenten passed me a note.

Are you scared of Sasuke?

I pulled out my pencil and scribbled an answer

Yes

Anyone else you are scared of?

Temari, Gaara, Kankuro Sabaku and Itachi Uchiha

Why?

Because their all scary looking

''TENTEN!'' Ms. Mitarashi yelled

''YES MS. MITARASHI!'' Tenten yelled back

Ms. Mitarashi narrowed her eyes ''Answer the question Tenten,'' she said threateningly

Tenten walked up to the board and looked over the question. Then she scribbled the number 14.6

on the board, and walked backed her seat.

Ms. Mirarashi looked down at her answer book then scowled at Tenten ''Correct,''

Tenten beamed.

The rest of the class and my other classes went uneventful

O.O.O.O.O.O

Tenten and I were walking out of Science talking quietly

''Did you like being raped by his eyes?'' she asked me.

''No! Mr. Orochimaru is so scary,'' I said quietly ''And his lisp is kind of annoying,''

''Indeed hissss lissssp isss annoying,'' she said speaking in the same dialect as Mr. Orochimaru.

Then she looked at me ''Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends,''

_Well I guess that it couldn't hurt, I probably should at least try and make new friend_

I nodded ''Ok,''

She clapped excitedly; I wondered what she was so excited about. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cafeteria, almost running.

_For some reason I have a bad feeling about this_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

End of chapter 3

I love reviews, even if there bad

But please don't be too mean

I'm sensitive


	4. Meeting More New People

Hello people! Before the Story a few apologies

Sorry for not updating in a while, I was spending a lot of time on Tinierme, and then I was grounded from the computer

And sorry if you had trouble finding my story, I deleted the original and replaced it with edited chapters

And I changed my pen name (not sure if that changes anything but still)

Now that's out of the way,

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_For some reason I have a bad feeling about this,_ I thought as Tenten dragged me to the cafeteria.

She on the other hand was very excited I was coming with her ''I am so excited your coming to lunch with me, you're going to love my friends, they're a little loud at times but super nice,'' she said quickly while still dragging me down the school halls.

Finally we reached the cafeteria; Tenten swung the doors open then scanned the room for her friends. She smiled when she found them. She aimed a big wave to a table in the back right. A few of the table's occupants waved back. She dragged me to the table and began the introductions.

"Hinata these are my friends, Chouji,'' (this takes place in Shippuden AU*)

The boy she called Chouji was eating a pizza with what looked like every topping you could order and more. He was shoving the slices into his mouth so fast I wondered if he could taste it.

''Shikamaru,'' He had his head down of the table, I think he was sleeping.

''Ino,'' She was texting, but when her name was called she smiled at me and waved then returned to her phone.

''Sakura,'' I recognized her as the girl who forced me out of my seat in Math, she was staring into a larger size compact checking her face for who knows what her skin was flawless. Maybe she was looking for a spot on her face that didn't have makeup. (She wears concealer, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick covered by a layer of lip gloss and some glitter on her cheeks)

''Naruto and Kiba" They were fighting over a football but each raised a hand to acknowledge my presence.

''Rock lee but we just call him Lee,'' He gave me a thumbs up and a big smile. ''It is a pleasure to meet a youthful young lady such as yourself!''

I giggled ''Thank you Lee,''

''Shino'' The thing that struck me odd was his high collar was so high you couldn't see half of his face.

''And the Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro we call them the sand siblings,'' I gave a small smile and a nervous wave. Temari and Gaara gave me a quick glance but other than that ignored me, and Kankuro gave me an up-nod.

''And Sasuke,'' I gave him a small smile and waved. He gave me an almost dirty look and I looked down.

''Sasuke!'' someone yelled. I looked up, it was Naruto ''Stop glaring at Hinata!''

Sakura hit Naruto on the head ''Stop yelling at Sasuke, you idiot!''

Naruto grabbed his head ''Sakura why are you so mean to me?''

She returned to her compact ''Cause you're an id-''

''Okay,'' Tenten interrupted ''Hinata lets go get some pizza or something''

She pushed me towards the lunch line and we had a short conversation while we grabbed our food

''Soooo?'' she asked

''So what,''

''Any of those boys catch your eye,''

I blushed a little bit ''What do you mean?''

She sighed ''Hinata, let's face it your 16 and you've never have a boyfriend''

I blushed even more ''Are you trying to set me up with those boys?''

She smirked ''Yes,''

She looked back at the table, then turned to me ''Why don't we start with Kiba, 'kay''

She quickly payed for her food and almost ran back to the table.

''Tenten!" I yelled after her

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

For the fanfiction beginners AU stands for 'alternate universe'

I will try to update faster


	5. Running Into Scary People

Hello again

Originally Scooby-Doo was going to be in this chapter because when I began to write this it was 11 P.M and my niece and sister had been watching Scooby-Doo for like 3 hours, but then my mom made me go to bed and I spaced on adding Scooby so he's not in this chapter but he will show up later, (if I remember) Now…

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Tenten!'' I yelled as she ran back to the table with the intention to ask Kiba out for me or something around those lines.

I began to run after her before stopping, I turned to the cashier and paid for my food.

Then I resumed running after Tenten.

When I caught up with her she was already saying something to Kiba but I slapped a hand over her mouth and told Kiba ''Please ignore everything she just said Kiba-San she's just talking to hear herself talk,'' I laughed nervously ''Please excuse us,''

I set her's and my tray down and pulled her away from the table,

''Tenten we've talked about this, when I want to date I will let you know and then you can play matchmaker but until then _stay out of my love life'' _I yelled/whispered the last part. (You know when you whisper but are yelling)

''But…''

''Zpp'' I interrupted ''This conversation is over Tenten,''

''But…'' she protested

''Over Tenten'' I stated and turned so she couldn't argue anymore.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

When I sat down I looked at Kiba to see if I could read his face, seeing how much Tenten told him.

He turned and smiled at me; I smiled back and turned to my tray _Oh shit, what did she say to him?_

''Hinata?'' I looked up at a smiling Naruto

I blushed a little, he is so cute, ''Yes Naruto,''

''Where did you go to school before this?'' He asked

''Um, A-Alice Gakuen'' (Another Manga)

He gave me a thumbs up ''Cool,''

The rest of lunch was just small-talk nothing really eventful.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late,'' I panted as I ran down the hall. (Think of Hinata in a big fluffy bunny suit, with a stop watch)

Tenten had convinced me to go with her friends to get ice cream, I only agreed because I believed her when she said we would be back in time for classes.

_Tenten I swear if I get it trouble with Ms. Kurenai I'm going to kill you_

I rounded the corner to Ms. Kurenai's class when I ran into something hard but not like a brick wall more like…

_I ran into someone_ I thought as I fell on my butt, I rubbed my nose and looked up

''I-I'm sorry I'm in a hu…''

I looked up and my face turned red.

My inner voice began yelling at me

Hinata Hyuga what the hell did you do?

_I didn't do it on purpose!_

Doesn't really matter if you did or didn't mean to do it but you still did, you ran into Itachi Uchiha You idiot! And now he's gonna kill us!

_I know I know stop rubbing it in!_

As my inner self yelled at me I felt tears well up in my eyes.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

ITACHI'S POV.

_Why the hell is she crying? I haven't even said anything to her yet_

But I have to admit she does look really cute. (Have you ever seen a girl in anime when she is crying but blushing at the same time?)

I finally decided to speak ''Why are you crying?''

She looked up at me and then quickly looked back down.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

HINATA POV.

_He wants to know why I'm crying, why am I crying? Well I can't tell him it's because he scares the shit out of me_

Well duh! Unless you hate your life enough to commit suicide by Uchiha

''Well?'' His deep voice snapped me out of my mental argument.

I said the first thing that came to my mind ''I hurt my nose when I bumped into you,''

He just stared at me before extending his hand to me.

I took it with hesitance ''Thank you,'' I said and began to walk away but he wouldn't let go of my hand

I blushed even harder ''Um please let go of my hand Uchiha-San,''

''Not until you answer my question,''

''A-And what's that?''

''Why are you scared of me?''

''Um I-I'm not?''

He squeezed my hand harder ''Yes you are''

I tried to pull away ''Please Uchiha-San I have to get to class,''

He glared a little ''Not until you ans-''

''Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga why are you not in class!'' Ms. Tsunade interrupted

My face brightened _I was saved!_

Itachi let go of my hand

I was first to talk ''My friends and I went to get ice cream and we were late getting back,''

She sighed ''Because your new Ms. Hyuga I will let this slide,'' She turned to Itachi ''But Mr. Uchiha this is 4 times I have caught you wandering the hall during classes you are coming with me'' She turned back to me ''Get to class Ms. Hyuga,''

I nodded ''Right away Ms. Tsunade,''

I turned and ran to class.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

What do you think?

Don't worry Hinata will warm up to Itachi

And the rest of the Akatsuki will show up soon


	6. Kisses and Death Glares

Hi guys!

Just a little note to 'theAMAZing1' your right Tenten is in the same year as Neji and Lee, but I thought Hinata needed a friend in class.

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ms. Kurenai had let me off the hook when I told her I was with Tenten, I guess she has a habit of being late.

(My airhead self is starting to bug me so I'm going to put her class schedule down for you and me;

Ms. Anko, Math 10A

Mr. Orochimaru, Science 10A

Lunch

Ms. Kurenai, Social Studies 10A

Mr. Gai, Gym 10A

Mr. Sasori, Art 10A (I know, I know Sasori is young but let's say he is a child prodigy)

Mr. Kakashi, Language Arts 10A

Ms. Shizune, Health 10A)

Nothing eventful really happened during class, mainly because Tenten wasn't there.

I was rounding a corner to go to gym class when I was plowed over and knocked on my back by someone.

I looked up and my eyes widened.

I was staring at an orange lollipop.

The person who was on top of me gasped.

''Oh! Tobi fell on a bunny!''

I blushed, _I look like a bunny?_

He grabbed me under my armpits and stood me up.

He patted my head and said ''Tobi is sorry he ran into Bunny-Chan,''

''It's okay, I'm not hurt,'' I said.

Then he did the last thing I would have ever imagined he cupped my cheeks and kissed right on the lips.

My face turned a million shades of red and I felt like fainting.

_W-why is this boy kissing me? I-I-I don't even know his name._

''TOBI YOU IDIOT!'' someone yelled.

He stopped kissing me and looked over my shoulder, I looked too.

A boy a little older than me marched over to us and tore Tobi away from me by his collar.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!'' he yelled.

''Tobi was just saying sorry to the bunny that's all Deidara-sempai, don't get all worked up'' Tobi stated.

Deidara smacked him on the back of the head ''We've gone over this you dip-stick, kissing is no way to say sorry!''

A few tears slide out from under his mask, ''Tobi's sorry Sempai, Tobi didn't mean to make Deidara angry,'' his voice was cracking and a few more tears slide out of his mask.

My motherly instincts kicked in and I went and hugged Tobi ''It's okay Tobi, Deidara just doesn't want you to get in trouble for kissing someone, that's all,'' I turned to Deidara ''Right Deidara,''

Tobi looked at Deidara ''Really Sempai,''

Deidara shrugged ''Sure,''

Tobi straightened up and hugged Deidara ''Tobi knew it all along, Deidara loves Tobi,''

Deidara made a disgusted face and tries to push Tobi off him, but the kid had some grip

I smiled, it was a cute scene.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

I jumped as the bell rang and I took off towards gym.

I quickly ran to the gym lockers and changed into my gym clothes.

I ran out to meet the rest of the kids who had gym this period just before the teacher came out.

The first thing I thought when I saw him was _He looks just like Rock Lee, maybe their related._

''Alright my youthful students!'' he started ''Let's start with 7 laps around the gym!''

Everyone but lee and I groaned.

As everyone started running laps Tenten caught up with me and smiled.

I glared at her, ''What?'' she asked confused.

''Because of you I was late for class and I was assaulted by Itachi Uchiha!'' I snapped at her, and okay maybe it wasn't exactly assault but it was pretty damn close.

She pouted ''Sorry, I thought we would be back in time for class,''

''I'll never make that mistake again,'' I said, and we jogged the rest of the way in silence.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I gasped trying to catch my breath.

I was leaning against the lockers in the changing room.

''I….thought we…were….only...doing…seven….laps'' I gasped to Tenten.

She was putting on her Tennis-shoes, just barley panting.

''They do that a lot,''

Originally we were only going to do 7 laps but then the boys started to get competitive, and Tenten always wants' to compete with the boys and she dragged me into it so we ended doing like 15 laps(in that gym 3 laps is a mile)

I, still panting heavily, put on my regular clothes and walked with Tenten to our next class.

''Hey Tenten,'' I chimed

''Yes?''

''Our Rock Lee and the gym teacher related?''

''Might Guy? No, Lee just idolizes him, I think it has something to do with when Lee was in grade school,''

I nodded,

''What class do you have next?'' she asked.

I pulled my schedule out of my pocket ''Art with Mr. Sasori,''

She clapped her hands ''Me too, I never have any friends in art and Sakura and Ino make class miserable, so I'm glad you're in class too,''

''Okay but don't expect me to back you up in any fights,'' I was not going to get expelled for fighting on my first day.

She shrugged ''Fair enough,''

When we arrived at art what struck me odd was all the chairs were in a circular pattern and there were large canvases to go with every chair.

Also Sakura and Ino were there as well as Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

When Tenten and I sat in our seats I leaned over and whispered ''I thought you said you didn't have any friends in Art,''

''I don't'' she replied

I was confused ''But I thought you said they were your friends,'' I pointed to Naruto and the others.

''Yeah but I don't talk to them like I do you,''

''Oh,'' I said quietly

Suddenly the classroom door slammed and a man who didn't look much older than me and Tenten entered.

''Alright class today will be free art draw, paint, color do whatever you want, just be quiet'' then he sat at the desk and began grading papers.

Tenten shrugged and reached into the cabinets behind her and pulled out a paint set and some crayons. She handed the paint set to me and opened the crayons.

I shrugged and began painting.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Done,'' I said proudly, placing my paint brush down.

Tenten looked over at my painting ''Cool,'' she said.

Mr. Sasori came over and looked at my painting ''Very good Hinata, have you ever taken lessons?''

I shook my head ''No, I just painting is just a hobby of mine,''

''Well your very talented,'' He patted my head.

''Thank you,'' I smiled to myself.

Then I shivered, _I think I'm being sent mental death threats,_ I looked around my canvas, and saw Sakura and Ino were glaring daggers at me. I hid behind my canvas.

Tenten looked at me ''What's wrong?''

I pointed at Sakura and Ino, she glared back at them.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The rest of my day went uneventful except for the continuous glares I got from Sakura and Ino.

I was walking out of the school gates to the school dorms that were only o couple blocks away.

I was looking around for Tenten or Neji but couldn't find either, but I did see Deidara and Tobi they were talking with a couple other older kids. I debated on whether I should go say hi when Tobi say me and waved me over. I blushed but went over, he hugged me and moved to kiss me.

''Tobi!'' Deidara yelled. Tobi pulled away from me.

Deidara smiled at me ''Hello Bunny-Chan,''

I blushed ''Actually my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga,''

''Deidara, Deidara Yamanaka,'' (I have my creative rights, to make Ino and Deidara Siblings)

I gave him a small wave, and he cocked an eyebrow ''Can I hug you Hinata?''

I blushed even more ''Okay,''

He stood up from the bench and hugged me.

''Hey you what the hell do you think you doing to my cousin!'' someone yelled

_Oh boy, this is not going to end well_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The link for the picture Hinata was painting is on my page


	7. Dorm Rooms

Hey guys!

I HATE MY MATH TEACHER! He gave me homework on Saturday ON THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! I hope I get someone different next semester.

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Neji stormed over to me and Deidara.

He ripped me away from him.

''Who the hell do you think you are Yamanaka?'' he began to yell ''You can't hug my cousin, you perverted playboy!''

Deidara cocked an eyebrow ''Well I don't think that's up to you, It's up to Miss Hinata and she said it was ok,''

Neji grabbed his collar ''Well _I _can kick your ass,'' He enunciated 'I' ''And _I_ said it's not ok,''

Deidara narrowed his eyes and grabbed Neji's hands ''Are you threatening me Hyuga!''

Neji gripped Deidara's collar a little tighter ''I'm simply stating a fact _Deidara_,''

Deidara threw Neji's hands down ''Do you want to fight _Neji_?''

Neji shrugged ''Maybe I do,''

Deidara shoved Neji ''Fine, Let's fight,''

I decided this was a good time to step in.

I stood in front of Deidara with my back facing Neji ''Please Deidara-kun, Neji is just being over-protective, like a big brother, please don't listen to him,''

Deidara face stayed blank for a few seconds, then he smirked ''Alright I'll ignore what he said,'' He leaned close to my face ''For a kiss,''

I blushed.

''WHAT!'' Neji yelled. ''You must be insane if you think Hinata is gon-''

''Okay'' I said quietly

Neji looked at me shocked ''Hinata you can't be serious!'' I turned to face him.

''It's just a kiss Neji,'' I said ''No big deal,''

I turned back at Deidara and stood on my toes, closed my eyes, and gently pressed my lips on to his.

I felt him smirk, then he grabbed the back of my head and forced his lips against mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

My eyes widened and Neji almost had a heart attack.

Neji ripped me away from Deidara and he dragged me away. When we stopped I looked around

_Well at least he dragged me to the girl's dorm_

I looked back at Neji, He looked like he was about to explode in someone's face.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, ''It's okay Neji-niisan, I'm not hurt, please calm down,''

Neji squatted and put his hand over his eyes, I knew this wasn't good.

I had to calm him down before he went back and killed Deidara.

I rubbed his back ,I had to pick my words carefully or he would snap ''It's okay Neji-niisan, just calm down I know your mad but why don't we go and get some hot chocolate with little marshmallows, your favorite,''

When we were little, whenever Neji was mad I would make him hot chocolate and he would always calm down.

He looked at me, then put his head back in his hand ''Please Hinata, don't go near him again,'' his voice was cracking slightly and it broke my heart.

There were so few things that could make Neji's voice crack, and I couldn't help but do whatever he asked when it did.

''Okay niisan I won't go near him again,''

He looked at me again ''Can we still get hot chocolate?''

I smiled ''Of course,''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I rubbed my eyes as I walked back to the girl's dorm; Neji had kept me out fairly late, until 11:00.

I pulled out the key the office had given me, number 14, I put the key in the lock and frowned.

It didn't fit.

I tried turning it upside down.

Still didn't fit.

I frowned, and my bag began to vibrate.

I opened my bag and pulled out my phone. I had a text from Neji.

_**Meet me in the boy's dorm, room 24**_

I sighed, but being the curious little kitten I was I had to go.

The boy's dorm was across the street from the girl's dorm, which in theory probably wasn't a good idea.

I was walking through the first floor when I passed room 14 I stopped; I looked down at the key in my hand.

_They didn't, did they?_

I decided to take a risk and I placed my key in the door and turned, and the door opened.

I sighed, _I am going to get in so much trouble if I'm caught in here, _I turned to leave, then quickly turned back and began to enter the room, _but on the other hand I was given the key if I get trouble I'll just say I was lost._

I pushed open the door and was freaked out.

On the wall was a huge symbol, written in what looked like blood, I gulped but continued to walk into the room. I went over to a book case and plucked a book off of the shelf.

I almost fainted when I saw the title, Torture over the centuries and how you can reenact them at home, 

_How are these books made legally?_

I opened the book and began to skim the pages.

Then someone grabbed my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my skin.

I dropped the book and turned around; I stared into pinkish-purple eyes.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing in my room!'' he asked/yelled.

''I-I'm sorry I was just going to visit m-my cousin and my room key didn't fit in the girls dorm and I just thought it was stupid but I-I -I…'' I began to cry.

He rolled his eyes ''Oh, can the crying, don't you think I've gotten that from girls before?''

I sniffled and stopped crying ''Are you going to hurt me?''

He rolled his eyes again ''Why would I do that?''

I looked at the book on the floor, he looked too.

''Oh, that…well,'' he bent down and picked it up and placed it on the bookshelf behind me ''Torture is a interest of mine, not that I've ever tried it on an actual person,'' He put his hand under my chin and leaned in close ''Would you like to be my first living victim?''

I almost had a heart attack; I threw myself away from him and on to the bed to my right.

I screamed in fear and made sure I was as far away from him as possible, he chuckled.

''I was just kidding besides,'' he sat on the bed and looked at me ''The tortures work best with a virgin,''

I blushed ''I-I'm a virgin,''

He smirked ''Really,'' He put his hand on my thigh and began to slide it up under my skirt ''Well we'll just have to take care of that,''

I squeaked and tried to move away.

''Hidan please, if you're going to rape someone don't do it on my bed,'' I looked over his shoulder and in the door-way was a young man who looked a few years older than Hidan.

He placed keys on the desk and held a 6-pack of beer out to Hidan ''Here, you wanted a 6-pack so badly, take it,''

Hidan leaned over and grabbed the case of beer.

He held it out to me ''Want one?''

I shook my head ''I'm only 16,''

He cocked an eyebrow ''So?''

I frowned, _did that deserve a 'so?'_

''It's illegal,''

This time he frowned ''Again I say, so?''

I decided not to argue with him and just shook my head.

My bag vibrated, and I panicked slightly

_I was supposed to meet Neji._

I pulled out my phone

_**Where r u?**_

I texted him back

_**I'm with Hidan in room 14**_

I sent him the text and a few seconds later a huge scream could be heard all over the dorm ''YOU'RE WHERE?''

A few minutes later footsteps could be heard, they were moving fast, _did I do something wrong? _I thought as the footsteps came closer.

Neji threw the door open and glared at Hidan and the other man.

''Hidan…Kakuzu,'' he panted ''What the hell are you doing to my cousin?''

Hidan who had placed himself in a chair with his feet on another chair, took a quick drink of his beer and asked ''Are we supposed to be doing something with her?''

Neji walked over to me and pulled me to my feet by my wrist.

''You had better not be doing anything with her!'' he snapped.

I decided now was not the time for Neji to blow his top, so I hugged him and rubbed my hand over his face making him close his eyes.

''Don't worry niisan my key didn't work for the room I thought I was given then you texted me and I came over here and got sidetracked, nothing wrong,'' I talked slowly and softly so he had to relax to understand me.

He sighed, meaning he was calming down.

I slowly lead him out of the room still talking softly ''I'm getting hungry niisan why don't we have a late night snack, like some popcorn or some chips'' I waved bye to Hidan and Kakuzu, and closed the door.

I yawned, then turned to Neji ''Can I bunk in your room?''

He nodded ''That's fine,''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

For those of you that don't know what niisan means

Nii-san or Onii-san to be polite is big brother


	8. Meeting The Rest Of The Akatsuki

Hey guys,

I have decided to make this fic a little different,

I was talking with my friend the other day and I told her about an another Hinata fic I was reading called 'Hinata's Got it Going On!' by RaningSprinklesDownMyThroat and my friend said that ''the Akatsuki are creepy and need to die in a hole''

So I'm changing to story just to make her mad, why?

Because I'm so fricken evil

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Be—_

I turned the alarm off and sat up.

I looked around and looked down at my clothes

_I don't have any clothes to change into,_

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

I staggered to the door brushing my hair with my hands and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I opened the door and said surprised ''Hidan?''

Hidan smiled at me ''Hey bunny,''

''Um what are you doing here?'' I asked.

He held out two bag ''They dropped your bags off at our room,''

I took the bags for him ''Thank you,''

He ruffled my hair ''No problem kid,''

He walked away and I closed the door.

I shuffled through the bags until I found my other uniform.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Then I took a hot shower and put on my other uniform.

I poked my head into Neji's room, he was still asleep.

I went over to his bed and gently shook him ''Neji, time to get up,''

His shook my arm away ''No, I don't want to get up,''

''Neji you have to get up,'' I shook him a little harder.

''Nooooo,'' he whined.

Then I got an idea, I shrugged ''Okay if you don't want to get up I guess I'll see if Deidara wants to walk me to school,''

Neji shot out of bed and grabbed my arms, a look of alarm on his face.

I smiled and him and waved ''Hi,''

He sighed realizing what I'd done and grabbed a spare uniform off his dresser and went into the bathroom.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

About 15 minutes later Neji came out of the bathroom, hair washed, uniform on and ready for school.

I smiled at him ''Morning Neji, how'd you sleep?''

''Hmph,'' he sat down and placed his head on the table.

I walked over to him and tickled his sides.

He slapped my hands away and stood up; he grabbed his bag and pulled me out the door.

I shook his hand away and darted back into the apartment grabbing my bag then ran back to Neji.

When we were outside of the dorm building Neji was tackled to the ground.

Tobi excitedly kissed Neji's face ''I'm so happy to see you this morning Bunny-chan! Do you want to walk to school w—'' Tobi pulled away from Neji ''You're not Bunny-chan,''

Neji shoved Tobi ''What was your first clue idiot?''

I helped Neji to his feet ''Don't be rude Neji, it was just a mistake,''

Neji brushed the dirt off of his uniform ''Yeah mistake my foot, maybe if he took that lollipop off his face he could see and wouldn't go around kissing guys,'' Neji furiously rubbed at his cheek where Tobi had kissed him.

I smiled; Neji could be so childish sometimes.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me from behind.

I shivered as the person's hot breath tickled my ear ''Hello Hinata,''

I blushed ''H-hello D-deidara,''

He chuckled ''Are you nervous Hinata?''

''Um no, well sort of I-I promised Neji I would stay away from you,''

''Why'd you do that?'' his tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked my ear.

I blushed even more ''I-I don't k-kno-''

''DEIDARA!'' Neji's voice interrupted me.

''Oh no,'' I said quietly.

Neji grabbed Deidara's collar ''Listen up Deidara I'm gonna say this once and once only, stay the hell away from my cousin,''

Deidara smirked ''I'm sorry Neji but I just can't do that,'' he lowered his face to my neck ''She's far too…tempting,'' he placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

I blushed a dark crimson red and Neji's face turned red with furry.

''THAT'S IT!'' Neji ripped me out of Deidara's arms and tackled him to the ground.

''N-Neji-kun stop it!'' I was going to try and pull them apart when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder at Hidan and Kakuzu.

''Just let them fight,'' Hidan said pulling me away from the boys now rolling around on the ground ''Trust me nothing good will come from getting between them,'' he pulled me away from them and in the direction of the school.

''T-they won't severely hurt each other, will they?'' Kakuzu shook his head

''A teacher will intervene before they get that far,''

Hidan moved closer and put his hand around my waist, I blushed a little.

''So,'' he started ''The guys and I were going to skip today, wanna come?''

My eyes widened, skip school?

I pulled away from him ''N-no I-I could never skip school, when my father found out—''

Kakuzu interrupted me ''Why does he have to know?''

''W-well because I would have to tell him,'' Hidan cocked an eyebrow

''Why would you tell him?''

''I tell my father everything,'' she cocked her head ''Don't you tell your mother or father everything you do,''

Hidan stifled a laugh, and Kakuzu replied ''Sweetheart I can almost guarantee you you're the only teenager on this continent who tells their parents everything,''

I blushed.

Hidan patted me on the back ''Don't worry Bunny,'' he motioned to himself then Kakuzu ''Were going to teach you how to live life on the wild side,''

I thought for a second before nodding ''What do I do first?''

Hidan smirked ''First you need to meet the others,''

''Others?''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Okay Bunny were here,'' Hidan replied pulling his helmet off my head. (He only had one helmet so he let Hinata use it.)

I shook in terror unable to release my arms from Hidan's middle.

He laughed ''What's the matter first time on a motorcycle?''

I nodded furiously.

He chuckled and pried my arms away from his stomach, then lifted me off the bike and set me on the ground.

I clung to Hidan again.

He laughed and patted my head ''Your cute Bunny,''

He walked into McDonalds with me clinging to his back and Kakuzu walking behind us. (he had his own motorcycle)

I heard a man's voice ask ''Hey Hidan who's the chick?''

Another voice, this time female asked ''And why is she clinging to you?''

I peeked around Hidan at the table of teenagers, very attractive teenagers.

Kakuzu pulled my away from Hidan and placed me next to Hidan where everyone could see me.

''Guys this is Bunny,'' Hidan started,

''Hinata'' I said quietly. (Okay I am way too lazy to type out the outfits their wearing so just imagine any punk/skater outfit you want)

''Bunny this is Kisame,'' A teenager with shark-like features smiled at me,

''Nice to meet you bunny,''

''Sasori,'' He pointed to a boy with flaming red hair; he was staring out the window and listening to music coming out of large Skullcandy headphones, he seemed disinterested with everything going on around him.

''Itachi,'' I smiled just to be polite, and oddly enough he smiled back. _Maybe Itachi-san isn't as bad as I pictured him._

''Zetsu,'' His hair was a darkish green and his face was split down the middle, half white half black ''He has a split personality,'' Kakuzu whispered.

''Konan,'' the only girl among the teenagers, she was staring into a container of fries, every now-and- then she would pluck one out and stick it into her mouth; her mind seemed somewhere else but she raised and hand to acknowledge my presence.

''And Pein,'' He smirked and his eyes moved over my body. I wrapped my arms around my chest, and Pein, thankfully, got the hint.

His turned to Hidan ''Where's Deidara?''

''And Tobi, not that I miss him or anything,'' Kisame added quickly.

Hidan sat himself in a chair across from Pein ''Deidara got into a fight with Bunny's brother,''

''Cousin,'' I said quietly.

Hidan didn't seem to hear me ''And we left, Tobi I'm not sure where he is, don't really care either,'' He mumbled that last part quietly, stealing a fry from Konan.

Pein nodded as if this stuff happened all the time.

Kakuzu tapped my shoulder

I turned to him ''Yes?''

''What do you want to eat?''

I shook my head ''I don't want anything, thank you anyway,''

He nodded and looked at Hidan ''The usual?''

Hidan nodded and Kakuzu walked off.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

So far this breakfast was kind of awkward. The others had engaged in conversation about something, I wasn't really listening.

I blushed when someone's foot rubbed against mine; I looked up at a smirking Pein.

I looked back at my lap and pulled my foot away but he rubbed against my foot again.

_This is going to be a long day,_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I would have written more but this chapter is like 1,500 words and I hate super long chapters, so yeah

Read & Review


	9. Shopping And Lot's Of It

Guess whose back!

Finally got back on the computer after forever, I apologize for making you people out there wait for my next chapter,

And I was going through my stories when I realized I said Konan had fries and it was breakfast time...McDonald's doesn't serve fries at breakfast...Oh well it's my story, I could make it rain gumdrops if I wanted, so whatever

I will update my other stories ASAP

Let's start the show!  
O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
After breakfast, Hidan and Konan dragged me (literally) and the rest of the crew into a store across the street. I didn't get a chance to see what the store was called but I had a feeling I wouldn't recognize the name even if I saw it.

I was scared the moment I walked (was dragged) into the store. The people there were not the kind of people I usually associate myself with. They all had dyed hair and piercings and it freaked me out.

The boys all took off in separate directions, leaving me with Konan. She pulled me to the back of the store where all the teen clothing was. She threw several skirts, tops, and accessories at me then pushed me into a dressing room.

When the door closed behind me I looked around nervously, I'm not sure why but I had a feeling if I looked around long enough I would see hidden cameras.

I sighed and hung all the clothes up and proceeded to change. The first outfit I tried on was a red plaid mini dress that came with poncho. The poncho had a hood and the hood had bunny ears attached to it.

I stepped out of the dressing expecting to see Konan, instead I saw Tobi. When the dressing room door opened Tobi turned his head and beamed at me.

"Hi Bunny," he looked at my poncho hood then giggled, "Now you really look like a bunny." I blushed slightly then said, "I guess."

Tobi gave me a worried then pulled me into a hug. "If Bunny-chan is upset she can talk to Tobi." I blinked once before saying, "Tobi, I'm not upset." I pushed him away slightly, just so I could look at his face. "But if I ever am you'll be the first person I talk to."

The look on Tobi's face was one of total joy. He squeezed me so hard it hurt and happily said, "Tobi is so happy he met Bunny-chan." I nodded and patted his back, "I'm happy I met you to Tobi."

I then expected Tobi to let go of me. He didn't. I gently patted Tobi's back kind of expecting that he would get the hint and let go. He didn't. "Um, Tobi?" "Mm?"

I was starting to get claustrophobic so I quickly said, "Could you please let go. I have other clothes Konan wanted me to try on." Tobi gave me one last squeeze then let me go.

I returned to the dressing room and continued to try on the various outfits Konan had picked out for me.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Bunny-chan!" Tobi yelled skipping across the store. He stopped in front of me and held something out. I was a Hello Kitty accessory set complete with a watch, 3 earrings, 2 necklace, 2 rings, a bracelet and, 4 hair clips. "It's very cute Tobi." I replied. He lifted it closer to my face, "Does Bunny-chan want it?" he asked me.

I turned the box over looking for a price. I found a small pink price sticker that read $19.99. It was a pretty good deal considering all the stuff you got with it. I nodded and had begun to pull the box from Tobi's hand when he turned a headed for the cashier, "Then Tobi will buy it for Bunny-chan." I stepped jogged forward and stopped in front of Tobi. "That's okay Tobi. I can buy it for myself."

Tobi shook his head and walked around me, "Tobi wants to buy something pretty for Bunny-chan." I don't know why, but I had this feeling nothing I said would change Tobi's mind. So I didn't try to stop him from purchasing the accessory set.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I sighed quietly. I looked at the small Hello Kitty watch from the accessory set Tobi had insisted on buying me; it read 9:58. I sighed a little louder. _How did I let them convince me to stay out so late? And on a school night, _I thought pulled out the key to my new dorm room.

After shopping at the store I had learned was called Yami, the Japanese word for darkness, and buying 5 new outfits complete with accessories, Tobi had insisted on taking me into the Hello Kitty store. Where I bought 4 new outfits and Tobi had bought me After which Konan had found out that I didn't have a dorm of my own so she took me to the school office to get me a dorm room. It took her a lot of excuses, blackmail and a little flirting to get the secretary, who was a man thank you very much, to forget that we were supposed to be in classes. Then we went to lunch, more shopping, and Konan had somehow tricked me into going to a pub so I now had 4 or 5 new numbers in my contacts.

I unlocked the door and placed all of my bags onto the desk. I took off all of my jewelry and sat at the desk. I rested my face in my hands and groaned. "Tired?" someone behind me asked.

I stood up so fast I knocked the chair over and turned toward the voice. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Pein."

Pein smiled at me, "I think we should talk. Miss Bunny."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I know this chapters short but believe me I did everything in my power to make it as long as possible.

Technically speaking I'm still not supposed to be on the computer, at least on fanfiction. But mom isn't home so I thought I'd throw something together.

I'm also running out of ideas for chapters. Please leave ideas in your reviews. Thanks!


End file.
